


Movie nights.

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Loki... Really? [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Every Friday is movie night.





	Movie nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 11 Object Insertion / Cross-Dressing
> 
> English is not our native language.  
> Please, have mercy.
> 
> Edited to identify movie titles easily!

**Friday**

“Wizard, could you please pass the popping corn?” – Thor whispered.

Since Thor and Loki continued their vacations in the Sanctum, our four heroes decided unanimously that Fridays would be _**Movie nights**_ , unless the city was under attack by a new form of aliens from another dimension (only from another dimension), or unless something more severe (like _**Hot Wings and Karaoke Night**_ ) occurred.

Each Friday, one of them would select a movie and the rest would have to willfully accept that choice.

 

**Wong’s night –**

It was not a secret the dear monk had a soft heart for romantic comedies. He chose _**Clueless**_ , a true classic in his very personal opinion.

“You said we were watching _Mean Girls_! I stole this just for tonight” – said Loki while modeling a pink mini-skirt.

“That’s only for Wednesdays, idiot” – Wong was truly offended.

“STOP STEALING STUFF!” – Stephen was fed up with everyone.

 

**Thor’s night –**

“Did you bring snacks?” – asked Wong.

“He said those could distract us; chose not to feed us” – Stephen accurately saw that imminent future and had dinner early.

“I have to admit I thought Tony Stark was mocking me when nicknamed with this movie, but after seeing it exactly thirty-four times; I’ve come to the conclusion that Patrick Swayze is the greatest actor of all times and next week I’ll start a quest to meet him and ask for this personal signature” – Thor held the **_Point Break_** 3D BluRay SuperDeluxe box as a treasure.

“Yikes” – Stephen was perplexed by the need to tell the truth about Swayze’s death or break the God of Thunder’s tender heart.

“I’m not telling him, I’m not that kind of monster” – Loki had principles.

“Is that the movie where Bodhi dies at the end by surfing the wave?” – Wong was thinking out loud.

“YOU FUCKER…...!!!!”- Thor didn’t tolerate spoilers.

 

**Stephen’s night –**

Everyone was wearing dark clothes by Stephen’s request.

“This is a 1957 Swedish historical fantasy film written and directed by Ingmar Bergman. Set in Denmark during the Black Death, called _**Det sjunde inseglet**_ or as you may have heard of it _**The Seventh Seal**_ – said Stephen pretentiously.

“C’mon you memorized it from Wikipedia!” – Wong burst laughing.

“No, I didn’t … it’s not my fault that the exact thing was in that unreliable page” – he was proud of his answer – “Actually I was very undecided between this one and Akira Kurosawa’s master piece **_Shichinin no samurai_** … which translates to **_Seven Samurai_** … following the story of a village of farmers that hire seven _ronin_ …”

“There!! Wikipedia description again” – Wong interrupted him.

“I’m going to bring more popping corn” – Thor yawned as he headed to the kitchen.

“And why are we dressed as mourning widows?” – Loki asked judgmentally.

“Because in the end I decided on Bergman’s behalf; the black color evokes the grief symbolism as the chess match begins with …” – Stephen’s eyes sparkled with joy.

“Chess!? We’re going to watch a movie about chess?!” – Thor yelled from the kitchen.

“Stephen, darling, put it on … we owe you enormously for your patience and attention; I assure you we will all do our best to indulge your wonderful _Noir Cinema_ choice” – Loki patted the other sorcerer in the shoulder.

 

**-20 minutes later-**

 

“Fuck this!!!, inserting a cucumber in a needle hole is more possible than staying awake for this crap” – Loki stood up from the couch dramatically.

“I’m hungry … do we still have cucumbers?” – Wong yawned.

“No, Loki used all as dildoes” – Thor revealed.

“I left one! Don’t touch it; I need it for next Friday” – Loki was serious about it.

 

**Loki’s night –**

"I’m sick of your dull choices! I’ve been saving this for the past three weeks; so, suck it up… and enjoy this master piece! BROTHAAAA! TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! – yelled at Thor.

“I made canapes … cucumber twists, smoked salmon and pea vol au vents, chorizo and prawn skewers, polenta and prosciutto chips, beetroot blinis, mini sandwiches and cheesecakes… now everyone, please, use a napkin … YES, THOR YOU TOO! … disgusting creature” – how could occasionally let himself be fucked by such beast?

“Wow! Thank you! I bet you chose something as nasty and dramatic like yourself; what? _Barry Lindon_? _Oscar Wilde_? _Pride and Prejudice_?” – Stephen thought about using the _Eye of Agamotto_ to win the bet but preferred to respect the roommates-pact.

“Even better” – Loki pressed _Play_.

 

**-45 minutes later-**

 

“OH, MY GOD!!!” – Thor, that had seen kingdoms fall, wars and eternal devastation was desperately trying to cover his eyes with both hands.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” – Stephen regretted not seeing THIS future.

“I’M GONNA BE SICK!” – Wong threw up half-a-tray of canapes.

“WHY IS HE … OOOOOH GOOOOD!”

“NOOOOOOO, IS HE?! … IS HE … POOPING?!” – really? secretions?

“TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OOOFF!” – Wong was yelling as Regina George.

“WHERE’S THE REMOTE?!” – Thor flipped the couch in a failed attempt to find the magic stick that would stop this madness.

“CLOACK, COVER IT!!! COVER IT!” – Stephen Strange, the man who always refused to ask for help was begging for a faster intervention of his magic cape.

“Pure, perfection.” – Loki irradiated bliss.

He had chosen **_The Human Centipede._**

**Author's Note:**

> We are not responsible for damage if you are curious enough and have not seen The Human Centipede. .  
> Select your movies wisely.


End file.
